Las Sexy Aventuras de Edward y Bella
by Our Paradise
Summary: Traducción::..:: ¡Una colección de Sexy Aventuras de Edward y Bella! Edward: Vampiro, Bella: Humana.
1. La Primera Vez

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen de Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a __gorgeousdisaster__, yo sólo me adjudico la presente traducción._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**La Primera Vez**

* * *

Bella cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de ella, con la ira y el cansancio tomando el control. Su vehículo se había averiado cerca de un kilómetro de distancia de la casa de Edward, en medio de una tormenta. Edward estaba cazando y no estaría aquí hasta dentro de una hora o más, lo que le dio oportunidad de quitarse la ropa mojada y tratar de arreglar el desastre conocido como su cabello. Caminó hasta la habitación de él, en dónde ella guardaba un par de cambios extras, maldiciendo en voz baja. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio, abriendo la cremallera de su empapado suéter y arrojándolo al suelo junto a la cama. De repente, una mano fría y pétrea cubrió su boca.

—No grites —dijo la perfecta voz aterciopelada. Bella sintió relajarse, ya que era eso lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Te ves bien mojada —murmuró él, haciendo que ella temblara de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con el frío. Él dejó caer su mano de su boca y movió su cabeza para que sus labios de mármol pudieran presionarse contra los labios humanos, cálidos y deliciosos de ella. Se besaron ferozmente por un minuto, Bella se olvidó de todo y nada, y tentativamente dejó a sus dedos trabajar por debajo de la camisa de Edward, sintiendo el extremadamente duro y frío pecho. Él gimió en la boca de ella y se apartó por un momento, sus ojos de topacio miraron el interior de los marrones chocolate.

Él respiraba pesadamente, cerrando los ojos y tratando de controlarse a sí mismo, por la forma en que se miraban las cosas. Bella hizo un mohín.

—¿No sería más fácil si sólo pudiéramos tener relaciones sexuales? —preguntó ella con tristeza.

—¿Y matarte por accidente? No lo creo. Te amo demasiado, Bella. No quiero desperdiciarlo sólo para tener sexo contigo mientras sigues siendo humana todavía.

—Edward —comenzó ella—, soy virgen. Te amo mucho, pero la última cosa que quiero hacer antes de convertirme en vampiro es hacer el amor contigo.

—¿No lo entiendes?, Si tenemos relaciones mientras todavía eres humana, podría ser la última cosa que hicieras, y punto.

—Sé que piensas que podrías perder el control, pero no va a suceder. No puedes hacerme daño, me amas demasiado. ¿Podemos intentarlo, por favor? —le rogó ella, con los ojos clavados en él.

Él lo deliberó por un minuto, sin quitar los ojos de ella. Luego suspiró.

—Está bien. Pero no esta noche.

Ella asintió, feliz de haber ganado. Se le arrojó y lo besó profundamente. Él respondió, y ella sabía que, si bien esa noche no era la noche, se comprometía a hacerlo pronto, para hacerlo la experiencia más erótica para cualquiera de ellos.

La siguiente semana, Bella comenzó a recopilar información. Leyó sobre distintas posiciones, roles, y prácticamente todo lo que no parecía demasiado extraño para ella, ya que no estaba segura de lo que a él le gustaba en ese aspecto.

Por supuesto, la mayoría de las cosas que leyó la hicieron ruborizarse horriblemente, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Edward empezó a sospechar cuando ella había dejado de pedir sexo.

—En tiempos como estos es cuando me gustaría poder leer tu mente —murmuró él, besándola en la frente y acercándola a él.

Bella pensó que sería un buen momento para contarle lo que había estado haciendo.

—¿Investigando? —preguntó él, con total incredulidad. Luego empezó a reírse.

Ella lo besó y pasó sus dedos a través del cabello color bronce. Él le devolvió el beso y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo, luego retrocedió.

—¿En qué piensas, amor? —le preguntó él, ella vaciló.

—¿Me… me dejarías hacer algo contigo? —balbuceó ella, enrojeciendo sin mirarlo.

—Si te hace feliz —dijo él, sonriéndole con su sonrisa torcida, completamente inconsciente de lo que ella quería decir con eso.

Ella pasó sus manos por el estómago de él, y se detuvo en el comienzo de su pantalón, mirándolo con una tímida expresión en el rostro. De pronto cayó en la cuenta.

—Oh. Bueno. Sólo si lo deseas, Bella, si te hace feliz…

—Estoy contando también el hacerte feliz —dijo ella haciendo pucheros, con sus manos en la cremallera.

—Tú me haces feliz, no importa lo que hagas —dijo Edward suavemente, acariciándole la mejilla. Ella le sonrió y le desabrochó la cremallera.

Edward la miró detenidamente. Cualquier señal de duda o molestia y le haría parar, y ella lo sabía. Así que muy deliberadamente bajo sus pantalones y bóxers, hasta que su gran polla saltó hacia adelante. Ella la estudió por un minuto mientras él la veía nervioso, a la espera de la evaluación.

Tenía unos buenos _20 cm __**(*1)**_ de largo y era grueso también. Ella envolvió tentativamente la mano a su alrededor, esperando que fuera frío, pero era bastante caliente. Más tarde, ella le preguntaría a Edward cómo se las arreglaba para permanecer erecto si no tenían sangre, y él le explicaría que una pequeña porción que bebían de los animales contribuía a ello. Ella le sonrió al ver su expresión.

—Es perfecto — le dijo ella. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y pasó su mano por el cabello de ella.

Ella lo bombeó lentamente con su puño cerrado, comprobando, con Edward dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido. Ella humedeció la punta de la misma forma experimental. Parecía tener tan buen sabor a como olía. Él dejo salir un pequeño estremecimiento cuando la lengua de ella hizo el primer contacto con su polla. Ella se sintió bonita viéndolo agarrar dos puñados de colchón con sus manos y escuchando el sonido de las aguas rompiendo en su interior. Ella trató de no reír y en vez de eso envolvió sus labios alrededor de la cabeza de su miembro y lo chupó, arremolinando su lengua alrededor y tratando de recordar exactamente lo que decía el sitio web sobre sexo oral.

_No coloque todo el pene en la boca de una…_

_No hay preocupaciones._ No había forma de que Edward se viniera en su boca, aunque fuera la mejor mamadora del mundo.

_Utilice una mano para bombear y agarré el miembro e inserte unos pocos centímetros en su boca, bombear, chupar y lamer…_

Bueno… ella trató con eso. Él parecía disfrutarlo, así que siguió. Todo lo que ella podía ver y escuchar eran sus labios y lengua, chupando y lamiendo su dura erección. Los sonidos que hacía la hacían sonrojar, y podía sentir su húmedo sexo entre sus piernas.

_El engullir es enteramente su decisión. Sólo si se siente cómoda…_

—Bella, me voy a venir —gimió Edward, con su voz suave de terciopelo afectada.

Ella sabía que esta era su primera vez dando sexo oral, pero ella amaba a Edward demasiado, parecía más íntimo tragar su…

—Maldita sea, Bella… —gimió Edward. Ella sintió algo caliente, resbaladizo y húmedo golpear la parte trasera de su garganta y trató de tragar lo más rápido posible. Ella descubrió que no le importaba el sabor. El sitio web había advertido que la eyaculación masculina tenía un sabor muy amargo y por lo general desagradable, pero tal vez el semen de vampiro era diferente, reflexionó ella. O tal vez era sólo Edward en general. Ella besó la punta de su miembro antes de colocarlo de nuevo dentro de los bóxers y deslizarse hacia él, tocando su mejilla con su mano mientras esperaba que él se recuperara, sonrojándose y no haciendo contacto visual. Después de un minuto de respirar profundo, lo que era irónico porque los vampiros no respiran, él se quito la mano de su mejilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Mi turno —dijo él, dándole la sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba.

¿Su turno…? Oh no. Y antes de que pudiera decir 'Maldita sea, Edward' él estaba abajo en su entrepierna bajándole las bragas y exhalando su fresco aliento contra su piel. Ella se retorció.

Él colocó una mano sobre cada uno de sus muslos, sujetándolos abajo, de modo que no sería capaz de moverse. Ella vio la lengua de él salir y lamer de manera tentadora el interior de su muslo. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad, y tomando eso como buena señal, Edward comenzó a lamer su coño.

Edward era bueno en todo. Y esta vez no fue la excepción. Ella no podía evitar gemir cada vez que él lamía su clítoris y ella lo podía sentir cerca.

—Edward… —gimió ella. Estaba sudando y respirando pesadamente, y los labios de ella temblaban cuando dijo su nombre. Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo por un segundo.

—Quiero que te vengas para mí, Bella —le dijo él, volviendo a su coño y chupando su clítoris. Él no había hecho esto antes. Su fría lengua hacía contacto con su sensible botón, y ella sintió correrse después de sólo unos segundos, como si las palabras de él hubieran obligado a ella a tener un orgasmo. Ella gimió su nombre y sintió que sus dedos de los pies se doblaban, y la sensación más gloriosa extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Edward le había vuelto a poner sus bragas y estaba acostado a su lado, acariciando su mejilla y besando su cabello, mientras ella luchaba por volver a la realidad. Eso había sido alucinante.

Le llevó cinco minutos recuperarse. Ella besó a Edward tan profundamente y con pasión que él tuvo que recuperar el aliento cuando ella se apartó.

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno en todo? —le preguntó ella, los dedos de ella entrelazándose en los fríos de él.

Él le regaló esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba.

—No eres la única que ha investigado —le dijo él, besándole el cuello. Ella acurrucó su cabeza contra su pecho frío de mármol y suspiró feliz. Él dejó caer su brazo por la cintura en una forma protectora, y ella sintió su frío aliento cerca de su oído.

Sin ninguna advertencia, Bella sintió la necesidad de tener sexo con Edward. Ella lo deseaba tanto.

Se preguntó si debería tratar de convencerlo, o simplemente brincarle. Tal vez saltarle era la mejor solución, entonces él no sería capaz de deslumbrarla para que lo hicieran otra noche…

—Sé lo que estás pensando —dijo Edward, haciéndola saltar.

Ella estaba horrorizada. Él no podía leer su mente, ¿verdad? No. Entonces, ¿cómo lo supo? ¿Por qué no sonaba molesto de que ella estuviera planeando la mejor manera de hacer que él se acostara con ella? ¿Qué debería decir?

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó ella, mortificada.

—Sí. Estás pensando en lo mucho que quieres dormir. Apuesto a que estás cansada —dijo él, sonriéndole.

Está era su oportunidad. Se escurrió del brazo que él tenía alrededor de su cintura y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

—En realidad, no estoy cansada en absoluto —dijo ella, tratando de ser atrevida y sexy.

—Bella —advirtió Edward. Ella lo miró sin parpadear.

—Deseo esto. Esta noche. Ahora —dijo ella seriamente. Por un momento ninguno de los dos pestañeó. Luego, en el rostro de Edward se dibujó una sonrisa.

—Está bien. Recuerda que tú lo pediste —le dijo él, dándole la vuelta, de modo que ahora ella estaba acostada en la cama y él estaba sobre ella.

Él la besó profundamente mientras le quitaba la camisa. Él rápida y eficazmente desabotonó su blusa, arrojándola a un lado, todo el tiempo sus labios nunca abandonar los de ella. Bella rompió el beso por un minuto, para rápidamente sacarle a él su camiseta de algodón, luego volvió a fundir su cuerpo con el de él, por lo que se besaban piel contra piel. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido ante el contacto de su gélido pecho en su carne caliente, sus pezones se endurecieron a través del sostén al instante. Él deslizó sus manos sobre los suaves pechos de ella, apretándolos con sus frías manos por encima del sostén. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño quejido cuando el desabrochó su sujetador sin esfuerzo y tiró de el mismo hacia abajo por sus brazos. Ella quería protestar ya que él mantenía alejada su boca de ella. Él vio su puchero y se inclinó en su oído.

—Confía en mí, Bella, te gustará más esto —susurró él, chupando el lóbulo de la oreja de ella por un breve segundo. Ella se estremeció ante eso y él besó dejando un camino por su cuello, deteniéndose brevemente para escuchar su corazón palpitante, y tentativamente lamió un pezón. Bella gimió y se aferró a su edredón con las manos. Él comenzó a lamer y tentar su pecho con su boca, mientras su mano presionaba el otro. Bella se excitaba cada vez más, y a juzgar por el bulto en los pantalones de Edward, él también.

Ella no podía soportarlo más.

—Edward —gimió ella, mientras él la miraba, su rostro angelical sólo a ella—. Por favor.

Él entendió lo a que se refería de inmediato. Se movió de tal manera que su rostro quedara a la altura de ella, y la besó apasionadamente, ella pensaba que su corazón podría estallar. Ella alcanzó la cremallera del pantalón de él y la desabrochó. Él los arrancó y jaló las bragas de ella por sus piernas y las sacó de su cuerpo, depositándolas en el suelo. Ella estaba completamente desnuda ahora, y dolorosamente consciente de ello. Los ojos topacio impresionante de él se bebieron el cuerpo de ella, al tiempo que ella se sonrojaba profusamente.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurró Edward, bajándose los bóxers sin apartar la vista.

Bella no pudo evitar derretirse en un montón de cosa pegajosa ante esas palabras. Este ángel pensaba que ELLA era hermosa. Cada pensamiento en la mente de ella consistía en Edward y en lo mucho que lo amaba.

—Por favor, hazme el amor, Edward Cullen —dijo ella en voz baja, sin quitar sus ojos de la cara de él.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y se posicionó en su entrada, con los ojos todavía fijos en ella.

—Te amo tanto, Bella. Siempre te amaré. Para siempre —le dijo él, empujando con lentitud. Se sentía como el cielo y el infierno en el mismo y exacto momento. Él gimió con su voz aterciopelada de ángel.

—Yo también te amo, Edward —respondió Bella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, y apretando sus labios con fiereza contra los de él. Él se sintió a sí mismo toparse con la barrera de ella y vaciló. Bella le instó mordiéndole el labio. Él la rompió, sin moverse ni un centímetro hasta que Bella se lo dijera.

Ella trató de esconder su dolor, realmente trató. Sin embargo, un pequeño grito se le escapó, y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Sin necesidad de que le dijeran nada, Edward se asustó.

—¿Te hice daño? ¿Debería parar? Oh Dios, lo siento mucho, nunca debía haber accedido a esto —dijo Edward, afligido. En ese momento, él era mucho más que el muchacho de diecisiete años que aparentaba ser.

—¡No! No te muevas. Está desapareciendo, se está comenzando a sentir bien —le dijo ella rápidamente. Él se veía como que no le había creído, pero se quedó allí. Mientras ella se estaba ajustando a su longitud, él besó su lágrima haciéndola desaparecer.

—Puedes moverte ahora —le dijo Bella, recorriendo con sus dedos el cabello de él. Edward comenzó a deslizarse fuera y dentro de ella con lentitud, de nuevo con el mismo ritmo exasperante. Ella clavó las uñas en la espalda de él, y arrastró sus labios al oído de este.

—Más rápido —susurró ella, ahora ya acostumbrada a tener a Edward dentro de ella. Ella no quería que se fuera. Ella trató de envolver con sus piernas en torno a él un poco, para tratar de tenerlo lo más profundo posible adentro de ella.

—Jesús, Bella, no tienes idea de lo bien que se siente —gimió Edward, metiéndose y saliendo de ella ahora con una velocidad considerable. Él la agarró por las caderas fuertemente con sus manos, seguramente causarían moretones, pero eso a Bella no le importaba. Esto se sentía muy bien. El dolor inicial definitivamente había valido la pena.

—Mierda —susurró Edward, sus arremetidas se hacían más apremiantes—. Creo que me voy a venir.

—Córrete para mí, Edward —gimió Bella en su oído, cerca de su propio orgasmo.

—Joder, Bella —gimió él, explotando dentro de ella. Eso lo hizo. Bella llegó justo después de él, clavando sus dedos en la espalda de él, sin rasguñar. Ella gimió su nombre, y trató de concentrarse mientras él hacía sus últimos empujes. Los dedos de los pies de ella se encogieron y su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso, pero no salió ningún sonido. A medida que volvía a bajar desde su orgasmo más placentero, Edward acariciaba su mejilla con su gélida mano.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —preguntó él con ansiedad, deslizándose fuera de ella. Bella suspiró cuando él la abandonó.

—Estoy mucho mejor que bien. Eso fue simplemente increíble —le aseguró Bella, besándolo. Se separaron y ella sonrió, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

—Cuando te corriste, parecías una perfecta diosa —murmuró Edward, jugando con el cabello de ella. Bella se ruborizó ante esas palabras.

Se quedaron inmóviles por un rato. Bella intentando suprimir sus bostezos, pero Edward parecía saber que estaba cansada.

—Duérmete —le dijo—. Sabes que estaré aquí todo el tiempo.

—Está bien —aceptó ella de mala gana, mientras cerraba los ojos y se deslizaba en el País de los Sueños, mientras Edward le tarareaba su canción de cuna con suavidad.

**

* * *

**

N/T:

_**(*1) 8 pulgadas, pero aproximadamente son 20 cm. Jeje.**_

**Hola chicas, me acaban de autorizar esto hoy, me puse a leerlo y dije: ¿Por qué no traduzco mientras leo?**

**¡Y aquí está el primer capi!**

**¿Les gustaron las choco aventuras de Edward y Bella? ¡A mí sí!**

**¿Merezco reviews? =)**

_**Las quiero**_

_**~Sol~**_


	2. Bella para el Desayuno

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a __gorgeousdisaster__, la traducción es de Sol, o sea ¡yopi!._

* * *

**N/T: Les agradezco todos sus reviews, alertas y demás.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Bella para el desayuno**

* * *

La mañana siguiente Bella se despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sintió el frío cuerpo de Edward a su lado y se volvió hacia él.

—Buenos Días —dijo él, besándole la frente.

—Buenos Días —balbuceó ella. Ugh, ¿por qué tenía que sonar como una rana mugidora mientras él sonaba como un ángel? No era justo. No podía esperar para ser vampiro.

Ella se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a hacer sus necesidades humanas. Luego volvió y se sorprendió al ver que Edward se había ido.

—¿Edward? —llamó ella, sin saber si estaba él aún en la habitación.

—Estoy abajo, en la cocina —le llamó él a ella.

Bella se abrió paso por la escalera hasta el recinto de las artes culinarias, el cual sólo se utilizaba cuando se encontraba ella. Entró y su mandíbula cayó.

Edward estaba haciendo su desayuno. Y estaba usando un delantal. No es que hubiera algo sorprendente en eso, lo era sólo el hecho de que el delantal era lo único que traía puesto. Bella se quedó mirando su perfecto trasero, paralizada y totalmente atrapada con la guardia baja. Edward se volteó y le sonrió.

—Buenos Días, amor —dijo él, avanzando hacia ella y besándola profundamente.

Bella finalmente volvió en sí y comenzó a devolverle el beso. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda desnuda de él hasta su trasero desnudo y muy deliberadamente dio un apretón a sus nalgas. Ella podía sentir la dureza de Edward haciendo presión en ella al tiempo que él dejaba escapar un gemido en su boca. Él se apartó a regañadientes.

—El desayuno primero. ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó a ella, dándole esa hermosa sonrisa torcida.

Bella ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en eso.

—A ti.

Ella trató de empujar a Edward contra la barra, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro. Él le levantó una ceja a ella.

—Pero no estoy en el menú —le dijo él. Ella frunció el ceño—. Tu sí —murmuró él, alzándola con facilidad y colocándola en la barra.

Él le quitó su camisa, y trazó una línea desde su clavícula, por sus pechos, hasta la piel justo encima de la línea de sus bragas con su frío dedo. Bella se estremeció. Edward sonrió y la besó, mientras desabrochaba su sujetador. Lo tiró al suelo junto a la camisa y pasó los pulgares sobre los pezones de ella. Bella dejó escapar un gemido ante eso, y arqueó su cuerpo ligeramente. Él aprovechó la oportunidad de ese momento para quitarle sus vaqueros. Siguió besándola, sus lenguas libraban una batalla, ambos creciendo en excitación.

—Fuera delantal —jadeó Bella, quitándolo rápidamente. Edward estaba parado frente a ella en toda su gloriosa desnudez. Le sonrió antes de dejar caer su cara en el cuello de ella y rozar la suave piel de allí con su nariz. Deslizó una gélida mano por sus bragas, y de manera experta frotó el pequeño manojo de nervios que allí se encontraba. Bella dejó escapar un fuerte gemido ante toda esa estimulación. Él deslizó un frío dedo dentro de su húmedo coño con suavidad, mientras que plantaba besos por todo el cuello de ella. Bella estaba cerca. Justo antes de que ella estuviera a punto del orgasmo, él detuvo todo.

—¿POR QUÉ te detienes? —preguntó ella, confundida.

—Será mejor así —dijo Edward, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo. Él separó sus muslos por lo que fácilmente podría deslizarse en ella mientras estuviera todavía en la barra. Se aferró al borde mientras él hacía eso, otro gemido escapó de la boca de ella. Le encantaba la sensación de la primera entrada de Edward en ella. Era como poner dos piezas de un rompecabezas juntas. Él la besó suavemente antes de empezar con un ritmo constante.

Seguramente, no podía haber otro placer más grande que eso, creía Bella, mientras Edward empujaba dentro y fuera de ella. Se apretó contra él tanto como pudo sin caer de la barra. Podía sentir que el orgasmo que él había detenido volvía con toda su fuerza, dispuesto a hacerla explotar. Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, casi segura de que se veía ridícula, pero demasiado perdida en el placer demente como para que le importara. Edward se vino un poco después que ella, gimiendo y aferrándose en la barra de granito con tal fuerza que la rompió. Se quedó donde estaba por un momento, recuperándose de su propio orgasmo. Bella todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, temblando ligeramente.

Edward se deslizó despacio. Luego miró a Bella a la cara y la besó, mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello. Se separaron después de un momento.

—Puedes cocinar de ahora en adelante —le informó Bella sin aliento. Edward sólo se echó a reír.

* * *

**N/T: Cortito, lo sé, pero… ¿les gustó la choco aventura de hoy? ¡A mí sí!**

**No sé ustedes pero ¡yo quiero ser el desayuno! Grrr… jejeje.  
****Nos vemos la próxima semana en la siguiente choco aventura… soy mala, lo sé, pero me gustan los reviews.**

**¿Los merezco?**

**Próximo Capítulo: "El Dios del Piano"  
****¿Alguna idea?  
****Háganme saber lo que su cerebro maquila.**

_**Las quiero  
**__**Sol**_


	3. El Dios del Piano

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a __gorgeousdisaster__, la traducción es de Sol, o sea ¡yopi!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3  
El Dios del Piano**

* * *

Bella se despertó a mitad de la noche con un sobresalto. Había tenido una pesadilla en la que James mataba a Edward, y eso la había aterrorizado. Ella sabía que James estaba muerto, y que no había ninguna posibilidad de que volviera, pero todavía le daba miedo. Miró a su lado, esperando encontrar a Edward. Él no estaba allí. Aguzó sus oídos y creyó poder oír el sonido del piano siendo tocado. Decidió salir de la cama e investigar. Trató de ser lo más silenciosa posible. Se quedó parada en la esquina de dónde Edward estaba tocando, escuchando atentamente. Era absolutamente hermoso. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo parada allí.

—Bella, ¿vas a esconderte detrás de la esquina toda la noche, o vas a venir y hablar conmigo? —preguntó la angelical voz de Edward, mientras sus dedos seguían fluyendo sobre las teclas de marfil. Bella sonrió ligeramente, sabiendo que nunca lo había engañado; él supo todo el tiempo que ella había estado de pie allí.

Hizo su camino alrededor de la esquina y lo miró. Había algo increíblemente sexy en ver a Edward tocar el piano. Eso la excitaba. Se dirigió hacia él, y se sentó a su lado en el banco. Él dejó de tocar y suspiró, envolviendo un brazo en la cintura de ella.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó él, con su cara moviéndose por el cuello de ella. Ella sintió la punta de la nariz de él rozar a lo largo de su pulso y se estremeció ligeramente, antes de balbucear:

—S-sí. Fue muy hermoso.

—Se llama "Bella Duerme". Sabes, me siento muy inspirado por ti —murmuró, besándole el cuello con suavidad. Ella se sonrojó un poco ante eso y se puso de pie, frente a él.

—Entonces, tal vez deba volver a la cama —sugirió ella en broma.

—No.

Estaba un poco sorprendida. Edward nunca fue de los que le negaran el sueño o alguna otra necesidad humana que hubiera tenido que hacer. Él colocó sus manos en las caderas de ella, empujándola contra el piano ligeramente. Su trasero estaba sobre las teclas, lo que hacía un sonido tintineante divertido. Pasó sus frías manos por el contorno de su cuerpo, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. Bella suavemente colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza de él, pasando los dedos a través del cabello bronce que tanto le encantaba. De repente Edward se levantó y comenzó a besarla con pasión. Él retorció sus dedos en el cabello de ella, apretando su cara contra la de él con desesperación, las teclas del piano hacían sonidos divertidos con sus movimientos. Ella sintió la lengua de él entrar en su boca y luchar con la suya, y suspiró en la boca de él.

De repente, él dejó y la puso en la parte superior del piano, y cambió sus posiciones, de modo que ella estaba recostada y él estaba de pie al final del piano, al nivel con ella. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que él iba a hacer, y un estremecimiento la atravesó. Eso era hot. Edward iba a tener sexo con ella en su piano, el lugar donde hacía toda su hermosa música.

Él deslizó la camiseta que ella vestía hacia arriba. Aparte de sus bragas, era lo único que ella traía puesto. Bella sintió el frío aliento de él en su estómago, besando camino abajo hasta sus bragas, las cuales arrancó con facilidad. Ella suspiró. A ella realmente le gustaba ese par.

—Te compraré unas nuevas —murmuró Edward, sonriendo mientras le besaba el interior de sus muslos. Ella se retorció mientras él hacía eso, pero en lugar de mover su cabeza arriba de su caliente centro, se incorporó y empujó su dura polla en el interior de ella. A diferencia de los besos, eso fue muy suave, pero profundo de todos modos. Las teclas tintineaban de vez en cuando y luego con los empujones de Edward. Bella podía sentirse a sí misma desmoronarse. Los gemidos de ella se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuertes, y Edward fue apretando los dientes, tratando de controlar su inminente orgasmo. Ella trató con desesperación rechazar su orgasmo, de modo que Edward se viniera primero.

—¡Córrete para mí, Edward! —gritó ella, apretando los dientes al igual que Edward, tratando de forzar al orgasmo. Y así lo hizo él. Ella no sabía si sus palabras habían desempeñado algún papel en ello, o si él simplemente no pudo aguantar más. Su nombre en gemidos unido con él corriéndose dentro de ella la llevaron al borde.

—¡Mierda, Edward…! —gimió ella, con su liberación haciendo disturbios en ella. Edward le dio unos minutos para que se recuperara, riéndose ligeramente y acariciándole la mejilla.

—Tal vez escriba una llamada "La Euforia de Bella" —reflexionó él, cerrando la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Ella se sonrojó. ¿Edward, tocando una canción sobre ella teniendo un orgasmo? Esperaba que él estuviera bromeando. Él la ayudó a bajar del piano, llevándola de regreso a la cama, con ella protestando todo el rato.

—Duerme un poco, Bella. Te tengo planeada una sorpresa para mañana —dijo él, dándola esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le encantaba a ella.

Ella refunfuñó un poco más. Odiaba las sorpresas.

—Te amo. Ahora duerme —dijo él, colocándola en la cama y cubriéndola con las mantas.

—También te amo —murmuró ella. Él se posicionó junto a ella y envolvió un frío brazo alrededor de la mitad de la cintura de ella. La besó con suavidad y comenzó a tararear su canción de cuna. Poco a poco, Bella se quedó dormida.

* * *

**N/T: uff, por fin pude publicar la bendita traducción. En cuanto publiqué la de la Vida Sexual de Bella y Edward, me puse a traducir esta, pero me raptaron a mi "Eddie" de nuevo y no pude publicar.**

**Se me había olvidado, **

**¡MÉXICO LE GANÓ A FRANCIA 2-0! ¡Eah! ¡Arriba México, Señores!  
¿Quién dijo que no se podía, eh?  
aaaah y también…**

**¡CHILE LE GANÓ A HONDURAS! ¡Eah!  
Muchas han de decir… ¿y a esta qué le importa?**

**¡Digamos que soy de los dos equipos! ¡Más MÉXICO, por supuesto!**

**Entonces… ¿cuál será la sorpresa? Aquí les dejo una pista, espero les sirva…  
El próximo capi se llama… "Excursionismo (Al estilo Cullen)"**

**¿Alguna idea?  
Háganmelo saber…  
Nos vemos el próximo Viernes…**

**¿Me dejan reviews?**

_**Las quiero  
Sol**_


	4. Excursionismo Al estilo Cullen

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a __gorgeousdisaster__, la traducción me pertenece a mí._

* * *

**N/T: También subo un día antes :D, ¿verdad que soy niña buena?, jejeje. ¿Qué creen? ¡ME ADOPTARON! ¡TENGO NUEVA MAMÁ! ¡UNA VERDADERA TWILIGHT-MOM! :D ¡MUÉRANSE DE LA ENVIDIA! ¡Doroto, te quiero madre mía! Pregúntenle si no soy buena hija, jejeje.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**  
**Excursionismo (Al estilo Cullen)**

* * *

Bella sudaba y jadeaba mientras trababa de mantener el ritmo de Edward.

—¿Ya llegamos? —murmuró sarcásticamente, saltando por encima de varias piedras grandes y siguiendo a Edward a un pequeño claro. Él miró alrededor, escudriñando, y sonrió.

—Sí.

Bella apoyó su espalda contra un gran árbol, y se deslizó para sentarse en la base.

—Gracias a Dios —refunfuñó, suspirando de alivio. El excursionismo realmente nunca había sido su fuerte. Inspeccionó su alrededor. No había nada especial en ese lugar; sólo árboles y troncos como en cualquier lugar del bosque. Había estado lloviendo de vez en cuando un poco, tenía el cabello ligeramente húmedo por la llovizna.

—¿Por qué vinimos aquí? —preguntó Bella, después de pensar un momento. Edward le sonrió torcidamente y se sentó a su lado, sus fríos dedos quitaron el cabello del cuello de ella para luego ser sustituidos por sus labios.

—Alice tuvo una visión —murmuró de manera angelical. Bella se obligó a sí misma a concentrarse.

—¿Acerca de? —preguntó ella, tratando de no retorcerse cuando la lengua de Edward salió para trazar la línea de su pulso.

—Ella dijo que vendríamos hasta acá y que nos íbamos a satisfacer en gran medida. Luego me rogó que le vertiera lejía en los ojos —dijo Edward, riéndose entre dientes. Había dejado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y ahora Bella podía pensar con claridad de nuevo. Jadeó

—Oh Dios, ¿nos vio teniendo sexo aquí? Pobre Alice… —suspiró ella, pensando en su futura hermana y en sus visiones, estremeciéndose ligeramente.

—También dijo que te olvidarías de ella en cuanto te besara —dijo Edward, presionando sus labios en los de ella.

Y justo como Alice había predicho, ella ya no estaba en los pensamientos de Bella. Nada más Edward y sus labios estaban en estos. Ella le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, con sus dedos retorciéndose en el cabello de él. Bella estaba sobrepasada por un pensamiento, y un único pensamiento; quería que fuera diferente de las otras veces. Quería que fuera _rudo_.

—Edward —dijo ella con apremio, apartando sus labios.

—¿Hmm? —suspiró él, sus ojos se trabaron en los de ella, con sus manos todavía en su cintura. Su rostro estaba lleno de inquietud mientras la miraba.

—No te preocupes —dijo Bella rápidamente—. Es sólo que tengo una petición.

—Cualquier cosa —dijo él de inmediato.

—Yo… quiero que esto sea rudo —susurró, desviando la mirada de la de él.

Con un dedo frío movió la cara de ella a su posición inicial. No dijo nada, sólo buscó sus ojos con los suyos mientras ella se sonrojaba. Finalmente, habló.

—Tengo una condición. Si te estoy lastimando, voy a parar. Espero que me digas si te hago daño. Lo digo en serio, Bella. El saber que te he causado daño alguno, en cualquier modo, sería una tortura para mí y de la peor forma.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, para proyectar que comprendía. Para ella verlo sufrir también sería la peor tortura.

De repente, él la empujó contra el árbol, dejando toda suavidad a un lado. Ella vio un fuerte deseo en sus ojos que no había visto nunca antes. Eso la excitó, y también la asustó un poco. Se preguntó si la misma mirada estaba presente en sus propios ojos. Él no perdió tiempo, removiendo su impermeable y suéter, y ella a él. Se besaron con fiereza, Edward permitiendo menos control de sí mismo. Eso no era como cualquier otro beso que hubieran compartido antes. Ese beso era salvaje, indomable, tan lleno de pasión y deseo, lo que hacía que la cabeza de Bella tuviera vértigo. Él se apartó para quitarle la camiseta y el sostén, mientras Bella se maldecía en silencio por llevar tantas capas de ropa esa mañana. Él aplastó sus labios de vuelta a los de ella por un breve momento, luego los bajó hasta el hueco de su cuello, en donde ella sintió los dientes de él rozar la línea de su pulso. Eso la entusiasmaba y excitaba, a sabiendas de que sus dientes estaban tan cerca, a sabiendas de lo que harían con ella en poco tiempo.

Sintió que él introducía brutalmente un seno en su boca mientras que su mano apretaba con fuerza el otro. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Una vez más, mientras él se apartaba, sintió los dientes de él rozar la punta de su pezón. Bella se quitó sus jeans con rapidez, siguiendo con sus bragas. Edward, ya desnudo y esperando, dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido y la levantó, con sus manos en el trasero de ella, presionando la carne con fuerza. Se deslizó en su interior con un movimiento lento, y colocó la espalda femenina de nuevo contra el árbol.

Y luego comenzó la charla obscena.

—Eres tan jodidamente estrecha. Y caliente. Eso me pone absolutamente salvaje —gimió Edward, saliendo y entrando de golpe en ella. Bella sintió la corteza del árbol arañar su espalda, pero estaba demasiado ocupada siendo sorprendida por lo que Edward había dicho. Estaba aún más sorprendida por el efecto que esas palabras tenían en ella. Estas enviaron un escalofrío por su columna vertebral, y se encontró a sí misma cada vez más excitada.

Edward pareció darse cuenta de su expresión.

—Así que te gusta cuando hablo sucio —meditó, saliendo de ella pero esta vez sin volver a entrar. Ella hizo un mohín, con la corteza hundiéndose en su piel.

—¿Te gusta cuando entro y salgo de ti? —le preguntó Edward, con la cara a una pulgada de la de ella.

—Sí —dijo ella sin aliento. Estaba sorprendida incluso de que hubiera conseguido decir aquella sencilla palabra.

—¿Sí qué? Di algo indecente, Bella —murmuró Edward, con su frío aliento en la cara enrojecida de ella.

—Umm. Me gusta lo que me provocas —dijo con timidez, demasiado cobarde para decir una verdadera obscenidad.

—¿Qué te provoco? —le preguntó él, con sus ojos penetrando los de ella. No había manera de que ella pudiera responder, no con él mirándola así…

—Tú… me llenas tan completamente… me encanta la sensación de tu… tu —se obligó a decir la palabra—, polla la primera vez que entra en mí.

Estaba casi segura de que nunca se había ruborizado tan fuerte en toda su vida. Echó un vistazo a la cara de Edward y vio que lo que había dicho había tenido un efecto en él. Parecía muy contento de que ella hubiera dicho una _mala palabra_. Se deslizó en ella se nuevo con un fuerte empuje y ella sintió la aspereza de la corteza arañar su piel una vez más; no lo suficientemente duro como para extraer sangre, gracias a Dios, pero sí lo suficiente como para elevar su _ánimo_.

Bella sentía el increíble placer de todo, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella.

—¿Qué _te_ _provoco_, Edward? —preguntó ella, dejando escapar un gemido. Él entró en ella una vez más, apretando los dientes, antes de responder.

—Tú… tú me pones demasiado duro, demasiado rápido. Siento mi polla alzarse cada vez que veo sólo un poco de tu piel expuesta, o cuando tienes un orgasmo, ese es mi favorito. Porque estás disfrutando mucho algo que yo te hago, y quedas completamente desecha… —le dijo con una sonrisa torcida, todavía golpeando dentro y fuera con una fuerza considerable. Quitó una de sus manos del trasero de ella y comenzó a frotar su clítoris. Bella, ya cerca gracias a lo que él acababa de decir y a sus fuertes arremetidas, se vino casi al instante, después de que él comenzara a frotar el pequeño botón.

Esta vez no se sintió tan avergonzada a como solía sentirse, porque a Edward le gustaba. Gimió su nombre, y con un gruñido de ella, él también se vino. Ella se apoyó contra su frío pecho por un momento, jadeando pesadamente. Él la besó suavemente, y examinó los arañazos de su espalda con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento. Debí haber pensado en eso —dijo él, enfadado consigo mismo.

—No, está bien, no dolió. Se sintió bien —le dijo Bella, aún tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—Eres sádica —le dijo él con una sonrisa, saliendo de ella, sosteniéndola firme mientras ella trataba de encontrar su equilibrio. Se las arregló para no caer y comenzó a ponerse de nuevo sus bragas y jeans, todavía no completamente recuperada de su orgasmo.

Edward ya estaba vestido, ayudándola con una pequeña sonrisa y riéndose entre dientes.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —le preguntó Bella.

—Nunca imaginé que estaría cambiándote —le dijo él con una sonrisa. A propósito le rozó cada uno de los pezones con su pulgar mientras le ponía el sujetador, enviando un pequeño estremecimiento a través del cuerpo de ella.

—Siempre hay una primera vez —le dijo Bella, sonriendo mientras se ponía su camiseta por la cabeza. Edward sostenía su abrigo para ella, y ella se deslizó en el con gratitud.

—Recuérdame agradecerle a Alice cuando lleguemos a casa —dijo Edward pensativo, pasando su brazo por la cintura de ella. Bella se ruborizó y asintió, esperando que su futura cuñada dejara de tener visiones de su vida sexual.

—Escuela mañana —dijo Edward casualmente, mientras paseaban por el bosque. Bella hizo una mueca.

—No me lo recuerdes —murmuró ella, pensando en sus clases. No podía esperar hasta que todas hubieran terminado. Edward rodó los ojos.

—No será tan malo —le dijo él, con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa? —preguntó Bella, instantáneamente recelosa.

Edward amplió los ojos inocentemente.

—No, claro que no. Simplemente estaba diciendo que mañana no será tan malo como piensas —dijo, con tono suave. Bella no se lo tragó, pero no insistió.

Esta vez viajaron por el bosque más rápido, Bella preguntándose qué iba a pasar mañana, y Edward diciendo nada, con una silenciosa sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

**

* * *

**

N/T: ¿Qué les pareció, eh?  
¿Qué creen que pasará?

**Próximo capítulo: "Oh, Sr. Cullen…"  
¿Qué les viene a la mente, eh? ¡Me gustaría saberlo!**

**¿Me dejan reviews?**

_**Las quiero mucho, mucho, tanto que actualizo antes **_**:D**_**  
Sol**_


	5. Oh, Sr Cullen

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a __**gorgeousdisaster**__, la traducción me pertenece a mí._

* * *

**N/T: Aquí les dejo el capi, ¿será que sus especulaciones eran correctas?…**

* * *

**Capítulo 5  
Oh, Sr. Cullen…**

* * *

Bella se dirigía a la clase de Inglés con rapidez, esperando que el Sr. Mason no la reprendiera demasiado duro. Hoy había sido uno de esos raros días soleados; a Edward no le habían permitido salir de casa, dejándola desdichada. Se la había pasado todo el almuerzo pegada al teléfono público de la escuela, hablando con él. El tiempo había escapado de ella. Finalmente lo hizo, arrastrándose por las puertas y tratando de no tropezar con sus propios pies.

El aula estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño, mirando alrededor. Nadie, ninguna señal de vida en la pequeña aula. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irse, pero una voz la detuvo. Una voz muy familiar.

—Buenas tardes, Señorita Swan —dijo Edward, entrando en el salón, vistiendo el tipo de traje que un profesor usaría. Una camisa de vestir azul claro, fajada dentro de unos prístinos pantalones caqui. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, echando el cerrojo y cerrando las persianas.

Bella estaba sin habla. Tenía un millón de preguntas corriendo por su mente; ¿Cómo Edward había arreglado aquello? ¿A dónde había ido la clase? ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para llegar a la escuela sin que el sol revelara su mortal secreto?

—Edward —comenzó ella—. ¿Cómo…

—Llámeme Sr. Cullen, por favor —le dijo él, sonriendo con indulgencia. Ella lo miró fijamente; sin duda esto era una especie de situación 'juego-de-roles', y hasta ahora ella no había estado haciendo un buen trabajo. Arregló sus rasgos a una apresurada sonrisa.

—Claro, Sr. Cullen —dijo, tomando asiento en el frente del aula.

Lo tenía que admitir, Edward se veía HOT como profesor. Él caminó hacia ella lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de su rostro. Llegó a su pupitre y se inclinó, de modo que su cara estaba sólo a unos pocos centímetros de la de ella. Ésta sintió que su corazón latía salvajemente y tragó saliva audiblemente.

—Dígame, Señorita Swan, ¿Qué hizo para acabar en detención? —le preguntó a ella, con una sonrisa sexy en su rostro. Bella se obligó a concentrarse.

—Llámeme Bella, por favor. Y uh, no estaba consciente de que hubiera hecho algo malo —le respondió, con un leve rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas.

—Muy bien, Bella. Yo estaba bajo la impresión de que estaba provocando disturbio en su clase de Biología —dijo Edward seriamente, con su rostro todavía a sólo centímetros del de ella.

Ahora Bella estaba en verdad confundida. No entendía a dónde iba Edward con eso.

—¿Qué clase de disturbio? —le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—Ser demasiado hermosa, por supuesto. Es difícil concentrarse cuando usted es increíblemente sexy.

—No puedo imaginar cómo es eso —dijo secamente, con las mejillas volviéndose de un color rosa más oscuro—. ¿Así que cuál será exactamente mi castigo?

Edward no respondió; aplastó sus labios en los de ella, con sus dedos haciéndose nudos en su cabello. Bella respondió abriendo su camisa de un jalón, los botones salieron volando por todas partes.

—Me gustaba esa camisa —murmuró Edward, mientras se apartaba para quitar la camiseta de Bella.

—Desquite —dijo ella con una sonrisa, presionando su cuerpo contra el de él. Volvió a pegar sus labios contra los de ella y ésta suspiró en su boca. Sintió que Edward la cogía y la colocaba en el borde del amplio escritorio del profesor al frente de la sala. Él desabrochó su sujetador y lo arrojó a un lado, apartando su boca de la de ella y arrastrándola hacia abajo a sus pechos, su húmeda y fría lengua lamió sus pezones, poniéndolos duros. Se bajó los pantalones con alarmante velocidad; siguiendo con las bragas de ella. Luego volvió a los pechos femeninos, succionando y lamiendo sus pezones de nuevo, poniéndola frenética. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Edward besó y lamió a su manera descendiendo lentamente a su coño, excitándola más y más. No hubo bromas esta vez; fue al grano, deslizando su fría lengua en su coño, lamiendo su clítoris mientras ella gemía su nombre, tratando de ser silenciosa.

—Tienes una A+ en este curso —jadeó Bella, tratando de evitar que sus muslos temblaran. Edward dejó lo que estaba haciendo para alzarle una ceja.

—Yo soy el profesor, ¿recuerdas? Yo te evalúo. Hasta ahora estás pasando con total éxito —le dijo a ella, volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo. Bella dejó escapar un lloriqueó mientras él lamía su clítoris repetidamente. Podía sentirse a sí misma a punto del orgasmo.

—Ed- Sr. Cullen, voy a… —jadeó, cuando sintió que Edward se metía su clítoris en su boca y lo succionaba. Se vino, temblando y gimiendo en voz baja. Edward le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y en los dos segundos en que Bella había cerrado los ojos y vuelto a abrirlos, él estaba desnudo. Ella trató de calmarse, poner sus pensamientos en orden, pero fue en vano. Había un solo pensamiento en su mente, y ese era Edward.

Él se colocó en su entrada y se deslizó en ella con un gemido, con sus manos aferrando la cintura de ella con fuerza. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y trató de retroceder y avanzar para encontrarse con los empujes de Edward. Él quitó una mano de las caderas de ella y usó su frío dedo para frotar su ya hinchado clítoris. Bella dejó escapar un gemido tan pronto como él lo tocó; todavía estaba increíblemente sensible de la última asistencia que él le había dado. Lo frotó en pequeños círculos, hasta que ella estaba justo en el borde de nuevo.

Él también estaba muy cerca. Con un pequeño gruñido, se vino, gimiendo el nombre de Bella al tiempo que hacía sus últimos empujes, todavía frotando su clítoris. En ese momento Bella se vino de nuevo, con su cuerpo retorciéndosele y sudando. Apenas se dio cuenta que Edward había salido de ella mientras su placer disminuía. La levantó en sus fuertes y fríos brazos como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, y la besó dulcemente. Bella se las arregló para encontrar su voz.

—¿Sr. Cullen? —preguntó sin aliento.

—¿Sí, Bella?

—¿Das clases privadas íntegramente?

Él levantó el rostro de ella y la miró a los ojos con los suyos color topacio.

—Por ti, haría cualquier cosa —le dijo con su aterciopelada voz angelical.

Bella se derritió en otro charco cosa pegajosa ante sus palabras. Tenía que hacer algo para Edward… pero necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba a Alice.

**

* * *

**

N/T: ¿Qué les pareció esta derretida choco aventura?  
¿Qué tendrá en mente Bella? ¿Para qué querrá que Alice la ayude?

**Próximo Capítulo: "Esa sensación de hormigueo" **

**¿Qué piensan, eh, niñas con mente cochambrosa? ¡Me gustaría saberlo! ¡Luego veremos si le atinaron!**

**AVISO: ¡Tengo nuevo permiso para otra tradu! ¡Mañana empiezo chicas! Aquí les dejo el SUMMARY:  
**_**Una parodia donde Todos son Humanos de "Sol de Medianoche". AH, AU y por lo tanto OOC. No hay sed de sangre —Sólo lujuria humana incontrolable—. Pornografía y Erotismo llenos de diversión.**_

**¿Qué les parece, eh? Las espero…**

**¿Me dejan reviews?**

_**Las quiero  
Sol**_


	6. Esa sensación de hormigueo

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a __**gorgeousdisaster**__, la traducción me pertenece a mí._

* * *

**N/T: Okay, como a nadie se le ocurrió nada, aquí salimos de dudas…**

**ACLARACIÓN: Por ahí en un review leí que creían que Sol y Mariana son equipo, o sea personas diferentes y aclaro, somos la misma persona. Su linda **—**sí, como no**—** traductora, o sea yo, se llama Mariana :D y mi seudónimo completo es "Anatze Sun Cullen" y la versión corta, la cual uso como firma es "Sol". **

**Al igual que la versión corta de "Brendiitha Star Cullen" es "Estrella" y su nombre es Brenda.**

**Y "Luna del Amanecer Cullen" versión corta es: "Luna" y se llama Paola.**

**La cosa queda así:  
Anatze Sun Cullen=Sol=Mariana  
Brendiitha Star Cullen=Estrella=Brenda Gpe.  
Luna del Amanecer Cullen=Luna=Paola Elizabeth**

* * *

**Capítulo 6  
Esa sensación de hormigueo**

* * *

Cuando Bella había ido con Alice en busca de ayuda, había esperado un viaje de compras. Así que allí estaban, en camino a Port Angeles, listas para comprar. Pero Alice no tomó la ruta hacia el gran almacén que acostumbraba; sino que conducía su Porsche por las oscuras calles de Port Angeles. Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Adónde vamos Alice?

La pequeña vampiro le sonrió.

—Ya verás.

El ceño de Bella se profundizó y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Odiaba las sorpresas.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a un pequeño edificio de mala muerte sin letrero, sin ventanas, nada. La mente de Bella se arremolinaba con las posibilidades; ¿qué estaba planeando Alice?

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Alice, saltando del coche y esperando por Bella. Salió y juntas se dirigieron al interior.

La primera cosa que notó Bella fueron dos colores principales; color carne y rosa. Luego la golpeó el lugar dónde en realidad estaban.

—Alice —siseó, con el rostro enrojeciendo—. ¿Esto es…? ¿Por qué tú…? —Alice la interrumpió.

—Relájate, Bella. Es una sex-shop. Te estoy ayudando, ¿recuerdas? —susurró con entusiasmo, dirigiéndose hacia la variedad de lubricantes.

Bella estaba demasiado conmocionada como para moverse. Sus ojos se fijaron en todo; la gigante pared de pornografía en la parte posterior, las estanterías llenas de consoladores y vibradores de todos los tamaños y formas, los trajes cachondos, los libros… se dirigió hasta allí rápidamente, pensando que ese era el lugar más seguro para estar. Alice suspiró exasperada.

—¡Bella, ven aquí!

Bella negó con la cabeza, aterrorizada. Un hombre mayor con barba y manchas por la edad la miró de detrás de un libro sobre posiciones sexuales y rápidamente Bella se le unió a Alice.

—Gracias, Bella. Ahora, mira estos y escoge uno que creas que le gustaría a Edward —dijo, señalando el interminable surtido de lubricantes—. Voy a estar mirando lencería para ti.

Bella se ruborizó más intensamente, si era posible, y Alice se alejó danzando. Se obligó a examinar las pequeñas botellas que prometían aumentar el placer y suspiró. Había una púrpura brillante que le llamó la atención, y la tomó cautelosamente. Era supuesto para producir mucho hormigueo, y retrasar tu orgasmo, de manera que éste fuera más poderoso. Se dirigió hacia Alice, quien sujetaba dos de los mismos cambios en su mano, uno blanco y uno azul. Levantó la mirada hacia Bella y murmuró:

—Definitivamente el azul —puso el blanco de nuevo en el perchero, y le arrancó de las manos el lubricante que Bella había escogido.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Bella curiosamente, señalando una pequeña bolsa negra, la cual indicaba que Alice había comprado algo. Alice le sonrió.

—Algo que compré, pero que no quiero que veas —dijo, dirigiéndose a la caja registradora. Bella intentó mirar la cosa azul que Alice estaba a punto de pagar, pero fue rápidamente empacada por el cajero.

El viaje a casa fue casi silencioso, mientras Bella estaba preocupada por lo que estaba haciendo. Alice estaba tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Confía en mí, por mucho que no quise ver esto, te veo, y a él sin duda que le va a gustar lo que adquiriste de la tienda.

—¿De verdad? —susurró ella. Alice le dio su mano y le dio un rápido apretón.

—Sí. Edward te ama, y esto lo va a enloquecer.

Bella sonrió un poco después de eso.

Entraron en la vereda de los Cullen y salieron, dirigiéndose a la lujosa casa.

—Pronto llegará a casa. Deberías de tener tiempo suficiente para cambiarte. Me voy de compras. Y cuando quieras mi ayuda otra vez, te daré esto —dijo Alice, dándole a Bella una bolsa y señalando la otra. Bella abrazó a Alice una última vez, antes de lanzarse escaleras arriba y entrar a la habitación de Edward.

Bella tragó saliva y saco la cosa… azul oscuro, tratando de imaginarse usando eso. No pudo. Estuvo tentada a rajarse, pero había llegado tan lejos… se sonrojó y desabrochó sus vaqueros, quitándoselos al igual que su camiseta. Se quitó el sujetador y sus bragas, y se puso la lencería que Alice le había comprado. Se examinó en el espejo, insegura de si se veía sexy o no… y entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Edward entró. Se detuvo en seco, y se quedó mirándola, con sus dorados ojos traspasándola. Ella se sonrojó; ¿en serio se veía tan mal?

—Bella —gruñó Edward, recuperando el habla y el movimiento—. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Alice —no creía poder explicarle toda la historia.

—Recuérdame comprarle otro Porsche —murmuró, de pie ahora a sólo un paso de ella. Bella se ruborizó más intensamente.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró, con sus ojos marrones encontrando los de él.

Edward se veía sorprendido.

—¿Gustarme? Por supuesto que sí, amor. Te ves tan… sexy.

La forma en que la miraba, como si fuera algo de comer… bueno, la excitaba. Se obligó a concentrarse.

—Bueno, bueno. Hay algo más que espero te pueda gustar —susurró, con las mejillas carmesí. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso. Sacó la pequeña botella púrpura de la bolsa. Edward se veía intrigado.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó, confuso.

Ella se sonrojó más fuerte.

—T-te mostraré —balbuceó, colocando la botella sobre la cama. Se acercó a él y comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones. Él la miraba como si estuviera tratando de resolver un rompecabezas.

—Me gustaría poder leer tu mente —gruñó, mientras le bajaba los pantalones y se los quitaba. Le bajó los bóxers y su polla saltó hacia adelante, ya dura. Aún ruborizada, se puso una gota de lubricante en el dedo y se la untó en la punta de la polla a Edward. El efecto fue instantáneo. Lanzó un gruñido, y en la mente de Bella no había duda de que si él hubiera llevado algo, ahora sería polvo muy fino.

—Jesucristo, Bella, ¿qué diablos es eso? —gimió, mirándose como si estuviera a punto de perder el equilibrio. Ella trataba de no echarse reír.

—Lubricante. Lubricante que provoca hormigueo —le dijo ella, apretando más en su palma. Edward se sentó en la cama, no confiando en su equilibrio.

—Mucho hormigueo —gruñó, mientras ella aplicaba más en su miembro duro como roca. Bella estaba sorprendida del mucho efecto que había tenido en él. Estaba más duro de lo que nunca lo hubiera visto antes. Checó la botella para ver si esa cosa era comestible. Decía que sí, así que puso un poco más en la punta de su polla y vertió una gran cantidad en su mano, la cual envolvió alrededor de la polla de Edward y comenzó a bombear de arriba abajo. Puso su boca en la punta, chupando ligeramente mientras hacía lo otro. Edward parecía estar fuera de sí. Evidentemente estaba conteniendo su orgasmo lo mejor que podía, las sábanas de la cama estaban hechas jirones.

—Bella.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para decir más que su nombre al tiempo que se venía, con su polla disparando su orgasmo en la garganta de Bella. Para ese momento, estaba un poco más experimentada en eso, y se lo tragó con un poco más de tacto. Edward estaba tan quieto como una estatua mientras se recuperaba de su orgasmo, Bella todavía estaba de rodillas, mirándolo con ansiedad. No importaba su propia excitación, ¿lo había matado? ¡Tal vez esa cosa era tóxica para vampiros! Gimió ante ese pensamiento. Eso sería sólo su suerte. Matar a su novio con un lubricante provocador de hormigueo.

—¿Edward? —preguntó cautelosamente, parándose y mirándolo. Él abrió un párpado para mirarla.

—¿Te maté? —le preguntó ella, mirando a lo que parecía ser su cuerpo casi sin vida. Sus labios de mármol se movieron.

—Sí.

Ella dejó escapar una risita. Se subió a la cama, y se recostó junto a él.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —preguntó ella, acurrucándose en su frío pecho como piedra.

—Sí. Todo sigue hormigueando —le dijo, al parecer todavía estaba en estado de shock. Ella trató de contener su risa.

—Había planeado más, pero creo que eso podría haber sido suficiente para una noche —dijo ella ligeramente, arrojando una manta sobre el cuerpo medio desnudo de Edward. Se movió por primera vez en unos minutos, volviéndose para mirarla.

—Bella, mi amor, lo siento mucho, sabes que brinco ante la oportunidad de estar contigo en cualquier momento, ¡pero esa cosa es peligrosa! ¡Es más potente que tu sangre! Me preocupa poder matarte si lo usamos de nuevo mientras seas humana —le dijo él, con sus ojos dorados turbados por ese pensamiento. Bella se apuró a dejar la botellita de lubricante en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

—Entonces lo usaremos después de mi transformación —convino ella, ruborizándose ligeramente. Estaba un poco decepcionada de que no hubiera tenido relaciones sexuales con Edward esa noche. Pero al menos él había recibido placer. Un abrumador, increíble y potente placer. Quizás mañana cosecharía mejores resultados.

* * *

**N/T: Uff, ¿qué les pareció la "sensación de hormigueo", eh?**

**Estoy feliz conmigo misma, nunca había traducido 3era persona, y se me hacía que había muchos "ella" y "él", pero creo que este capi estuvo bien, más adelante editaré los otros para que no se vea tan repetitivo. **

**Próximo capítulo: "Enfermera Swan"  
¿Ahora sí se les ocurrieron muchas cosas, a que sí? ¡Quiero saber!**

**¿Me dejan review?**

_**Las quiero  
Sol**_


	7. Enfermera Swan

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a __**gorgeousdisaster**__, la traducción me pertenece a mí._

* * *

**N/T: Agradezco a **_**FrikyWorld**_** por checarme la coherencia otra vez, jejeje. Espero no te dé mucha lata.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7  
Enfermera Swan**

* * *

Bella se dirigió lentamente a la recámara de su futura cuñada —si puede llamarse así—, y levantó su mano para tocar. Antes incluso que su mano alcanzara la suave madera, la puerta se abrió de golpe para que luego Alice le tendiera una bolsa.

—Psíquicos. Siempre a la mano —dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo a Bella. Bella se ruborizó ligeramente y cogió la bolsa. Se regresó a la recámara de Edward, feliz de que él no estuviera allí para verla probarse lo que sea que Alice le hubiera metido en esa bolsa. Se había inventado una historia sobre ansias de un poco de helado de algodón de azúcar, y que estaba demasiado cansada como para ir a cualquier lado. Sabía que eso no le daba mucho tiempo, pero le daría lo suficiente. Ojalá. Cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de ella, echó un vistazo a la bolsa y gimió.

Sacando el espantoso uniforme blanco de enfermera, trató de imaginarse usándolo. No pudo. A regañadientes, se quitó su chándal y camiseta y se metió en el corto uniforme. Era ajustado en los lugares equivocados. Había un estetoscopio, lo colocó en su ahora muy grande pecho. Oyó el sonido de la puerta del Volvo de Edward cerrándose de golpe y se lanzó al cuarto de baño, justo a tiempo. Oyó la puerta de la recámara abrirse, y la dulce voz de Edward.

— ¿Bella?

—Estoy en el baño —gritó, sin atreverse a ver su reflejo. ¿Quería seguir con esto? La respuesta era sí, sí quería, pero necesitaba fortalecerse respecto a eso.

—Lo siento, amor, no pude encontrar ningún helado de algodón de azúcar, así que sólo te traje un poco de chocolate —le explicó Edward a través de la puerta. Ella respiró hondo.

—Edward, mentí respecto al helado. No quería que vieras lo que estaba haciendo. Te tengo otra sorpresa —le dijo ella, ruborizándose incluso aunque él aún no podía verla.

—Bella… sabes que no tienes que hacer nada por mí —lo oyó suspirar.

—Yo quería, así que será mejor que lo disfrutes. ¿Estás listo para tu chequeo médico? —preguntó, tratando de no reírse de lo banal que sonaba. Abrió la puerta para encontrar a Edward sentado en el borde de la cama. La miró fijamente, con el rostro inexpresivo. Se dirigió hacia él, con su rubor profundizándose.

—Deberías checar mis signos vitales —le dijo Edward, su voz era entrecortada y sonaba controlada. Bella asintió y puso el estetoscopio en sus oídos, moviéndolo al pecho de él. Después de unos segundos, dejó escapar un jadeo.

— ¡Señor Cullen!, ¡No tiene pulso! —exclamó, esperando que su sonrisa no la descubriera.

—Qué extraño —comentó Edward, claramente aguantándose su propia sonrisa. Ella levantó una mano a la frente de él.

— ¡Y está frío como hielo! Será mejor que encuentre algo para hacerlo entrar en calor, no querrá que le de hipotermia —dijo Bella, moviendo sus labios nerviosamente. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, los marmóreos labios de Edward estaban presionados contra los de ella. Estaba usando más fuerza de lo normal, lo que a ella le gustó.

Bella comenzó a desabotonar su uniforme de enfermera, pero Edward la detuvo.

—Déjalo, por favor —murmuró, dándole un rápido beso a su cuello antes de quitarse la camisa. Bella estuvo aturdida por un momento. Mirar a Edward sin camisa todavía tenía ese efecto en ella, y probablemente siempre lo tendría. Él comenzó a besarle el cuello descendiendo, a su clavícula, y estaba a punto de darle culto a sus pechos antes de que Bella lograra que su proceso de pensamiento volviera. Esto se trataba de Edward, y como de costumbre, él estaba tratando de hacer que se tratara de ella.

—Edward —trató de hacer que su voz sonara más imponente que un chillido, pero eso fue todo lo que salió. Edward la miró a los ojos, quemándola con su mirada. No dijo palabra. De alguna manera, este prácticamente silencioso Edward era tan erótico.

—Esto se trata de TI —dijo Bella, maniobrando un poco de modo que sus labios estaban dando ligeros besos por todo el pétreo cuello y torso de Edward. Su expresión no cambió, no hasta que ella desabrochó sus pantalones y bajó sus bóxers. Su polla se erguía con orgullo ante ella, tan dura y alta como jamás la había visto.

Su seguridad fue creciendo. Suavemente envolvió su mano alrededor de su dura polla y la bombeó lentamente, mirando su rostro y escuchando sus divinos gruñidos y gemidos. Podía sentir su propia excitación gotear por su muslo, y ella sabía que Edward podía olerla. Dio indicios de ponerse de rodillas, pero Edward negó y la detuvo.

—No esta vez, amor. Quiero follarte, ahora mismo —y sin esperar respuesta, Edward la cargó y la dejó caer sobre la cama, quitándose sus pantalones y bóxers a patadas. Bella sabía que Edward hablando sucio siempre tendría ese efecto en ella. De modo que cuando él rasgo el vestido y entró en ella de golpe, tuvo una idea.

— ¡Dámelo, Edward! ¡Quiero que me folles duro! —gritó al tiempo que Edward comenzaba a hacer justo eso. Su rostro mostraba conmoción ante sus palabras, pero eso sólo parecía excitarlo más. Agarró sus pechos y los apretó mientras continuaba cogiéndola. Bella se sintió a si misma acercándose al orgasmo, pero se mordió sus labios y envolvió sus piernas en torno de Edward, empeñada a que él se corriera primero. Continuó su charla obscena, con su cara ardiendo.

—Edward, me encanta cuando te corres dentro de mí. Me encanta oírte gemir y decir mi nombre. Y me encanta gemir tu nombre, ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward!

— ¡Carajo, Bella! —gimió Edward, explotando dentro de ella. Eso fue todo lo que Bella necesitó, y pronto se estaba corriendo también. Edward cayó junto a ella, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor. Bella seguía recuperándose de su orgasmo. Sintió a Edward saliendo de ella e hizo un mohín. Él se echo a reír, incluso aunque no podía ver su rostro.

—Gracias —susurró él, frotando su nariz contra su cabello. Ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Compartieron un beso suave y simplemente se miraron a los ojos el uno al otro.

—Sobre ese helado… —dijo Bella, alzando una ceja.

— ¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES! —gritó Alice, con su voz musical haciendo eco por toda la casa. Bella sintió su cara tornarse roja y gimió. Edward se rió entre dientes y besó su frente.

**

* * *

**

****

N/T: ¿les gustó? ¡Comenten, porfas! Y si no les gustó, también.  
Próximo capítulo es BPOV y se llama: "El Solo de Bella" ¿a qué se les ocurrió algo? ¡Díganme!

**¿Me dejan review?**

_**Las adoro, gracias por leer :D  
Sol**_


	8. El Solo de Bella

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a __**gorgeousdisaster**__, la traducción me pertenece a mí._

* * *

**N/T: ¡Primera persona! ¡Gracias a Carlisle! Realmente pienso que la traducción en tercera persona no se me da muy bien, nunca lo había hecho, siempre había traducido en primera persona, pero creo que no ha estado tan mal, ¿no?**

* * *

**Capítulo 8  
El Solo de Bella**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Esto era una tortura.

Edward se había ido 14 horas, treinta y tres minutos, y veintisiete segundos. Emmett y Jasper tenían todo pero lo arrastraron con ellos en su viaje de caza en Colorado, y yo le prometí que podía estar sin él por un día, pero… había un problema.

No creo que hubiera estado nunca tan caliente en mi vida.

Me sonrojé cuando pensé en la descarada palabra, pero era cierto. Y Edward no iba a estar de vuelta hasta en otras nueve horas, veintisiete minutos y quince segundos.

Había tratado de ignorarlo. En serio, lo hice. Hice toda mi tarea, limpié la casa de arriba a abajo, alfabeticé mis CDs y libros. Edward y yo habíamos tenido sexo la anterior noche; pero aquí estaba yo, debatiéndome en exactamente qué hacer. Charlie estaba en casa de Billy por el fin de semana; la casa era toda mía. Pensé exactamente para qué podría ser usada la casa vacía si Edward estuviera aquí y dejé escapar un suspiro de frustración.

Esto necesitaba ser remediado.

Me levanté del escritorio, estirándome un poco y mirando mi cama. ¿Y qué sí…? Me sonrojé de nuevo ante el pensamiento. Nunca antes había hecho eso. O sea, cierto, había pensado en ello, pero no tenía idea de cómo ir haciendo eso antes de que Edward y yo… ustedes entienden la idea. Pero ahora… ahora tenía un muy buen conocimiento de mi cuerpo.

La decisión estaba tomada.

Me quité mi camiseta y desabotoné mis jeans, deslizándolos por mis piernas y pateándolos a un lado. Mi sujetador y bragas vinieron después, y me recosté sobre la cama, completamente desnuda, con mis manos sobre mi pecho. Apreté mis pechos un poco, halando los pezones hasta que se pusieron duros. Dejé escapar un gemido mientras pensaba en Edward haciendo lo mismo, o envolviendo sus labios alrededor de ellos… mi excitación se intensificó.

Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos, arrastrando lentamente mi mano por mi estómago hacia mi dolorido centro. Froté mi clítoris y dejé salir un suspiro de satisfacción. Esto se sentía bien. Era mucho mejor cuando Edward lo hacía, pero era lo suficientemente bueno. Froté el pequeño botón hasta que me sentí ponerme increíblemente mojada. Dos de mis dedos se adentraron en mi caliente centro; mi respiración de atoró y comencé a bombearlos dentro y fuera de mí mientras frotaba mi clítoris, imaginando a Edward todo el tiempo.

—Oh Edward —murmuré para mí misma, con los ojos aún cerrados.

Sentí a mi orgasmo aproximarse. Mis gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y más fuertes, con gritos del nombre de Edward haciendo eco en la habitación. Finalmente, me corrí. No me moví por un minuto. Deseaba que Edward estuviera aquí.

Sentí un par de fuertes brazos envolviéndose en torno a mí; y fríos dedos quitándome el cabello de la cara. Estaba avergonzada. Tiré una manta sobre mí y me volví para encarar a Edward, quien estaba mirándome con una tierna expresión.

—Yo… yo —no sabía qué decir. Estaba más avergonzada de lo que nunca había estado en mi vida. Sentí mis mejillas volverse rojas con el calor y no pude mirarlo. Habló:

—Bella, eso fue hermoso. Y muy erótico —susurró la última parte en mi oído.

— ¿Por qué volviste? —le pregunté, todavía sonrojada.

—Porque te extrañaba. Cacé tan rápido como pude y corrí de regreso. Tuve que vencer a Emmett en una lucha, pero no fue demasiado difícil —dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

De pronto estuve muy consciente de algo presionándome en un lado. Algo muy familiar y perteneciente a Edward.

—Pues, me alegra que lo hayas hecho —le dije, volviéndome hacia él. Alcanzó mi mano y se la llevó a la boca. Sentí otro ataque de turbulenta excitación cuando lamió mis dedos, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los míos.

—Charlie se ha ido por todo el fin de semana —le dije con una sonrisa. Edward alzó una ceja.

—Hmm. ¿Y exactamente qué tienes en mente? —preguntó, sonriendo.

—Pues, acontece que se me presiona en el lado derecho ahora mismo —le informé con una sonrisa. Él estaba sobre mí al instante.

—Podemos arreglar eso —dijo, dándome un beso en los labios. Sonreí en anticipación.

**N/A: ¿Creen que el capítulo 9 debería de ser Edward's POV? ¡Háganmelo saber!**

* * *

**N/T: Huy, ¿ahora en todas mis traducciones salen masturbándose? Ya me dio penita… No, la verdad no, pero ¡Oh Por Carlisle!  
-Primero: En todas mis traducciones sale Edward-rompe-ropas. **_  
_**-¡¿Y ahora en todas se masturban? *_o**

**Bueno… ¿quieren EPOV? ¡Yo sí! **

**¡Ya sólo nos quedan 2 capítulos chicas! T_T  
****Esta vez no hay nombre del próximo capítulo.  
TODAS: **_**awww**_**.**

**¿Me dejan review?**

_**Las quiero  
Sol**_


	9. El Solo de Bella EPOV

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a __**gorgeousdisaster**__, la traducción me pertenece a mí._

* * *

**Capítulo 9  
El Solo de Bella**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Catorce horas, treinta y tres minutos, y veintisiete segundos.

Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que había visto a mi Bella.

No quería ir; en serio que no. Pero Emmett y Jasper me obligaron. Me aseguraron que tendría la eternidad con mi novia humana después de su transformación. Lo cual era cierto, pero aún así no quería dejarla sola en Forks. Tan pronto como había cazado unos cuantos pumas, quería regresar. Emmett me forzó a vencerlo en una lucha. Incluso si no pudiera leer su mente, habría ganado. Necesitaba llegar a mi Bella, y nada iba a detenerme.

Mientras corría a través de Idaho, me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Bella en ese momento. Probablemente algo de tarea, o limpieza de la casa; tal vez estaba trabajando en la cena para ella y Charlie. Pensé en lo que habíamos hecho la pasada noche y tuve que trabajar duro para no ponerme extremadamente excitado. Sacudí la cabeza, sabiendo que cuando llegara, no seríamos capaces de hacer nada bajo la vigilancia de Charlie. No importaba. Sólo ver a Bella y abrazarla, escuchar su voz y estar con ella era lo que esperaba.

Finalmente, llegué a Forks. Corrí aún más rápido a través del bosque, dirigiéndome a casa de Bella. Trepé el árbol justo afuera de la ventana de su habitación y por poco caigo.

Seguramente estaba soñando. _Pero no_, me dije, _eres un vampiro, no puedes dormir, y por lo tanto no puedes soñar_. Pero esto no podía estar pasando en realidad. Bella estaba recostada en su cama, desnuda. Y acaba de empezar a rozar y pellizcar sus pezones. Podía oír sus suaves jadeos de placer a través del cristal de la ventana, y me sentí endurecer instantáneamente. Bella masturbándose… de alguna manera, el pensamiento nunca se me había ocurrido realmente, y me pregunté por qué. Era erótico… viéndola tocarse a ella misma y escuchando sus suaves gemidos, la forma en que sus expresiones faciales cambiaban.

Me pregunté si lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal; el ver a mi novia masturbándose sin que ella supiera que estaba allí. Pero no podía desviar la mirada. Los dedos de Bella bajaron por su estómago y hacia su coño. Gemí cuando vi sus dedos sumergirse profundo por sus pliegues de terciopelo; cómo deseaba que fuera mi lengua, que fuera yo dándole placer, haciendola gemir en la deliciosa manera en que lo estaba haciendo ahora…

Era cada vez más difícil de observar. Pero quería ver su orgasmo, ver esa hermosa mirada bañar su rostro mientras experimentaba el indescriptible placer. Permanecería en el árbol hasta que se corriera, decidí. Mi polla pulsaba al tiempo que mi ángel frotaba su clítoris, sus pequeños gemidos de excitación me ponían dolorosamente duro.

Su respiración se atoró cuando deslizó dos dedos en ella. Sentí un flujo excesivo de veneno en mi boca; cómo deseaba lamer esos dedos, devorar el dulce sabor, más potente que su sangre. Se estaba acercando; podía oír el frenético latido de su hermoso corazón, mi segundo sonido favorito en el mundo. Frotó su clítoris furiosamente, con sus dedos bombeando dentro y fuera de su caliente centro.

Dejó salir una lluvia de gemidos con mi nombre mezclado a medida que se aproximaba al orgasmo. La rama del árbol en donde había enroscado mis dedos se rompió con facilidad. Observé el cuerpo de Bella convulsionarse, su rostro era belleza pura mientras se corría, con sus dedos en lo profundo de ella. Silenciosamente, abrí la ventana y la observé. Respiraba pesadamente, con sus ojos cerrados.

—Oh, Edward… —suspiró. Esto no podía ser pospuesto más tiempo. Me recosté a su lado, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y quitando algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro. Jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, y tiro una manta sobre su cuerpo, mortificada. Se volvió hacia mí, con la sangre reuniéndose en su rostro. Luché contra el monstruo en mi interior, el que quería su sangre tan desesperadamente.

—Yo… —trató de explicar, pero no salieron palabras.

—Bella, eso fue tan hermoso. Y muy erótico —le informé, susurrando la última parte en su oído. Estaba seguro de que podía sentir mi dureza presionándola en un lado.

Me dijo que le alegraba que hubiera vuelto, pero mi mente todavía estaba en esos dedos… los dedos muy apoyados encima de esa espantosa manta. Suavemente tomé su mano y me la llevé a la boca, chupando cada uno de los deliciosos dedos. Quería pasar las próximas veinticuatro horas devorando ese mismo sabor y escuchando mi sonido favorito en el mundo.

**

* * *

**

N/T: ¿qué les pareció?, ¿les gustó o no?  
Ahora sólo nos queda un capítulo. TODAS: awwww.  
Próximo y último capítulo: "El Volvo" haré la pregunta por última vez T_T: ¿qué se les ocurre? ¡Quiero saber por última vez T_T!

**¿Me dejan review?**

_**Las quiero  
Sol**_


	10. El Volvo

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a __**gorgeousdisaster**__, la traducción me pertenece a mí._

* * *

**N/T: ¡Décimo y último capítulo, chicas! ¡ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO!**

**¡ESTOY VIVA! ¡VIVA! ¡Gracias a Carlisle!  
Como dicen por ahí: "No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda" Ya quisiera yo, jejeje.  
Este ya lo tenía traducido, los demás fics tendrán que esperar un poquitín chicas, lo siento.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10  
El Volvo**

* * *

— ¿Adónde vamos exactamente? —le preguntó Bella a Edward, al girar en uno de los caminos desiertos de terracería en Forks. Él no respondió; sólo detuvo el auto y apagó el motor, volviéndose para sonreírle.

—Hemos tenido sexo en casi todas partes excepto en mi Volvo —le informó, desabrochándole el cinturón de seguridad. Se inclinó hacia ella y pasó sus labios sobre la línea de su pulso; Bella se estremeció.

— ¿Y exactamente qué vamos a hacer respecto a eso? —le preguntó a él sin aliento. Sintió sus labios crisparse en una sonrisa torcida contra su carne.

—Remediarlo. Inmediatamente —deslizó su cuerpo sobre el de ella, oprimiendo su pelvis contra la de Bella. Ella dejó escapar un gemido y atacó su boca, sus lenguas luchaban. Las prendas fueron esencialmente arrancadas; en el espacio cerrado era demasiado tiempo para consumir como para una eliminación cuidadosa.

Edward apretó sus pechos, tirando de los pezones hasta que se volvieron pequeños y duros puntos, antes de envolver uno con su boca. Bella gimió, sintiendo su centro volviéndose más húmedo a cada segundo. Edward se apartó por un segundo.

—Me encantan tus tetas, Bella. Tan rosas y atrayentes… —le dio al que acababa de lamer un pequeño apretón y Bella sintió una sacudida de placer dispararse a través de ella. Edward… hablando así, en su Volvo, bueno, era increíblemente excitante.

—No te detengas, Edward —murmuró ella, colocando su mano en su entrepierna. Él rió entre diente y quitó su mano.

—Llegaremos allí, amor, lo prometo. Quiero continuar con mi exploración.

Bella se retorció mientras él lamía, chupaba y mordisqueaba en su camino a su entrepierna, dejando con su paso pequeños fuegos artificiales en su cuerpo.

Edward arrancó sus bragas con facilidad, mirando su coño con una ceja arqueada.

—Lo sabía, podía olerte, pero no me esperaba esto, Bella. ¿Qué demonios te excita tanto? —le preguntó él, introduciendo un dedo en sus pliegues. Ella dejó salir un jadeo, y sus caderas se sacudieron por voluntad propia. Edward soltó una risita.

—Tú, tú y tus palabras —se las arregló para decir. Él sonrió e introdujo un segundo dedo.

— ¿Mis palabras? Entonces, seguiré hablando. Tú coño está tan cálido y húmedo, Bella. ¡Y tu olor! Tu olor me pone frenético —tomó su lengua y la pasó por sus pliegues, y sobre su clítoris, revistiendo su lengua con su sabor. Bella dejó escapar un fuerte gemido, y Edward siguió con su charla obscena.

—Podría pasar el resto de mi existencia degustándote con mi lengua. Esto es mucho más potente que tu sangre. ¿Sabes lo que me haces, Bella? Me pones tan duro. Me encanta la sensación de la primera vez que tu coño se envuelve alrededor de mi polla, y la forma en que se aprieta cuando te corres. ¿Pero sabes cuál es la mejor parte? —preguntó Edward, quitando sus dedos y moviendo sus labios a su oído.

Bella nunca había estado tan excitada en su vida. Negó con la cabeza. No confiaba en sí misma como para hablar.

—Ver que te corres. Tu rostro… es hermoso y erótico. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Bella? —preguntó Edward, lamiéndose los dedos. Bella no necesitó pensar demasiado al respecto; la necesidad era casi dolorosa.

—A ti. Te quiero a ti, en mí, ahora —estaba sorprendida con la severidad de su dicho, y Edward le dedicó una sonrisa antes de arrancar su propia ropa interior y hundirse en ella.

—Tan condenadamente apretada —gimió, golpeando dentro y fuera de ella. El Volvo estaba sacudiéndose con la fuerza de sus estocadas. Bella no podía explicarlo; este Edward hablando sucio hizo algo en ella, y en unos instantes se sintió correr, con el nombre de él en sus labios y sus ojos observándola amorosamente.

—Eso es todo, amor. Creo que me voy a… —Edward se vino justo después de ella, con sus labios en su garganta mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella. Bella jadeó ligeramente al tiempo que Edward salía de ella y la besaba con suavidad.

—No fui demasiado brusco contigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó con preocupación, checando su cuerpo por alguna marca visible. Ella negó con su cabeza, sonriendo.

—No, definitivamente no.

De pronto, el sonido de las sirenas de policía llegó a sus oídos.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: Eso es todo para las Sexy Aventuras. Diez capítulos de buena calidad lemonera. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolos tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolos. **

**-Hailey.**

* * *

**N/T: ¡Listo! ¡Se acabo! T_T.  
Mil gracias por sus reviews :D y por seguirme en estas choco aventuras.  
Nos seguimos leyendo…**

**¿Me dejan su último review en este fic?**

_**Las quiero  
Sol**_


End file.
